


stained glass eyes & frozen tears

by prettyfolkinodd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Rough Kissing, cross between the real world and stardew valley, sebastian is a cute emo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfolkinodd/pseuds/prettyfolkinodd
Summary: Farmer Stella had made good friends with Abigail, and decent friends with Sam. But neither them had mentioned being a band till inviting Stella to a basement show. They also failed to mention it doubled as a birthday party for the cute loner that lives by the lake.
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	stained glass eyes & frozen tears

**Author's Note:**

> when i picture sebastian, i picture if alex gaskarth and vic fuentes had a baby, so here’s my real world meets stardew valley fantasy.

It had been a long time since she had experienced any form of live music. She'd missed it since giving up the city for the valley. When her new and good friend, Abigail, had invited her to a basement show, she could've exploded with happiness. She didn't even care what kind of music it was or if it was even good. The city girl turned farmer, Stella, craved the feeling of sweating her face off in someone else's basement while she somehow manages to escape whiplash. 

She didn't, however, know before showing up that the basement show was also a birthday party for the boy who lives by the mountain. Stella had spoke a few words to him in her 3 seasons so far, usually only seeing him if she was hanging out with Abigail. Or around the lake or train, smoking. She had never been painfully shy unless there was someone she considered attractive nearby, and he ticked off every box in her head, physicality wise. She didn't know much of him otherwise. He was a quiet loner she knew nothing about.

Until that evening, that is, when she learned that the 10th of Winter was his birthday and he apparently made music. 

"You didn't tell me it was for someone's birthday," Stella whispered to Abigail, who was on her knees, plugging in sound equipment in Sam's basement. "I look like a jerk showing up empty handed."

"Your bag looks heavy, what do you have in there that you can give him?" Abigail replied, half joking. 

Stella sighed, shrugging her bag off and opening up, "um, I was mining earlier so I have a couple gems and stuff. Lots of ore. What does he like?"

Abigail stood up, wiping her hands on her thighs. "What do you got?" She repeated. 

"Some emerald, rubies, jade, frozen tear-"

"Oh my god, those are his favorites! Just give him the frozen tear, he will seriously love it!"

"You sure?" 

"Certain. Wait till after the set, though. He'll be more calm," Abigail said quietly, subtly motioning to Sebastian in the corner of the room.

He was fidgeting with the hem of his worn out t-shirt. The graphic was faded but still legible. A Pierce The Veil tour t-shirt. Stella blushed, for some reason, over the fact she had the same t-shirt from the same tour. She wondered if they had ever crossed paths in the city.

She nodded in response to her friend, "yeah, okay. He looks stressed."

"He's probably dying that the new cute lil farmer girl is gonna watch him scream about our high school breakup," Abigail snorted. "I hate that I damaged his ego by being a lesbian."

"He'll get over it, I'm sure," Stella said, laughing. "But I'm also sure he's just not a people-y person, it's nothing to do with me."

"Just like the blush on your chest has nothing to do with him?" Abigail snarked, smirking. She looked her friend up and down, admiring her ripped up t-shirt and black jeans. "Nice outfit, by the way. I don't think you've ever shown this much skin." The purple haired girl brushed a pink braid over the farmers shoulder, grazing her collarbone. "I swear I'm not hitting on you, I just think it's funny that Sebastian is watching with a stupid little face."

"He is not," Stella mumbled. "But thanks, I haven't got to do anything like this since leaving the city." 

Sam approached the pair from behind Abigail, slinging his arms around her shoulders in a bear hug, slumping his weight on her. "Hey, Stella!"

Abigail groaned, elbowing Sam in the ribs, "get the fuck off me." 

Sam released his arms from around his friend and opted to stand next to her and Stella, forming a half circle. He crossed his arms across his chest, blowing his hair from his face. "You about ready, Abs? I think Bas is about to rip his t-shirt into a million pieces with nerves."

Abigail nodded. "Yeah, everything's hooked up. In your opinion, Sammy, why's Sebby nervous?" Abby rested her elbow on Sam's shoulder, leaning on him.

Sam chuckled and glanced at Sebastian, then redirecting his attention to the farmer. "I think pretty lil farmer girls with pink hair and apparently a tattoo on their back make him jumpy."

Stella adjusted her t-shirt, attempting to hide the ink peeking over the neck of the shirt. "You guys are so full of shit. Go play your music."

Sam and Abigail laughed as Stella stomped away, blending in between Emily and Shane.

"Hey, we don't really have a name but it doesn't matter," Sam said into the microphone, "you're all friends anyways so you're just here to be nice."

Abby played a _ba dum tss,_ awkward laughter followed.

"Oh, and it's this guys birthday," Sam half stepped to the side, throwing an arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian's face turned red, he pushed his hair from his face. "Shut up," he muttered. 

Sam laughed, "okay, he's shy. We knew that. Uhhhhh-" he turned to Abigail, "one, two?..."

The girl began banging on the drums and the show began.

Stella watched in awe, nodding to the upbeat song. Pop punk influence, with full bodied lyrics. She liked it, it was better than what she expected when she found out Sam was the vocalist. And he was a lot more serious on stage than his usual goofy self. 

Sebastian, on the other hand, was a lot more alive. He definitely was far from quiet, like Stella knew him. He threw himself across the stage as he played his bass, his entire body emitting the emotions of the music. Occasionally screaming in his microphone, sweat pouring down his chest, his t-shirt clinging to his tan skin. 

The rest of the attendees chatted amongst each other, but Stella's attention was glued to the stage. She had to force herself to look away from the birthday boy occasionally, as to not make her slight attraction obvious.

But god damn, his body was loud. She couldn't tell if the pounding in her chest was from the adrenaline of the music or the way he bit his lip. 

The final song came to an end and Sam grinned, "wow, so that's fun!" He giggled sweetly. "We've never really played in front of more than my mom and brother. Do we suck?"

The small room of people cheered, hollering encouragements to their friends on stage. Abby enthusiastically played a small beat on the drums. 

Sam strummed his guitar once before muting it with his palm and shrugging it off his body. He set it in the guitar holder at the back of the makeshift stage. "Okay," he started in the mic. "This guy," he motioned to Sebastian, who had set his bass down and was now adjusting a capo on the neck of an acoustic guitar. "This guy is my best friend and it's his birthday, you all knew that. But did you know he's good for more than just chainsmoking and screaming?"

Stella chuckled.

"He also rescues frogs, he's a softy." 

Sebastian glared holes into Sam. Sam just laughed. "He hates me. He's also super talented on his own and could totally be famous. He doesn't need us. He's gonna play some songs and then we're gonna eat some food and get smashed! Okay! Yay, Sebby!" He grabbed his friend, planting a dramatic kiss on Sebastian's forehead. 

Sebastian pulled away from his friend, making a grossed out face. "Thanks, Sam." Sam and Abby joined the small crowd, standing next to Stella. "Also, I'm only doing one song by myself. I'm too sweaty to do this all night," he smiled a small grin. "Just a little cover. No big deal." He began strumming a familiar tune to the farmer. 

"What did you think?" Abigail asked, speaking directly into the farmer's ear, hand on her hip. 

Stella grinned at her, "it was awesome! You guys are good. Also-" she glanced at Sebastian chewing on his lip. "I know this song."

"Of course you do," Abby laughed, "he never shuts up with this song."

Stella redirected her attention to the dark haired boy as he began singing the song- Today I Saw The Whole World.

Her breath caught in her throat as he sang, his eyes closed tight. His hair was visibly damp with sweat and the muscles in his chest glistened in the light. The hoop in his nose caught a glimmer of light...he was almost too pretty to handle. 

The pink haired girl fought back the desire to stare at him or kiss his face off and forced herself to sing along to herself. 

He must’ve heard her, because he opened his eyes and they immediately met hers. He had a small smile seeing someone sing along. Stella had the curiosity in her chest wondering if the fact it was her had anything to do with the smile. 

And as the song finished, Stella felt her nerves rising, imagining how she was going to gift him the frozen tear. Or how he was definitely about to approach Abigail and Sam, and therefore, her as well. 

“Okay, uh- thanks, everyone. Now, can we eat and stop looking at me?” Sebastian said awkwardly as he unplugged the guitar. 

Sam turned around to the people standing in the basement and cupped his hands around his mouth to shout. "Hey guys, there's food upstairs! Take what you like and meet back down here!" 

The room dispersed, people giving Sebastian their happy birthdays as they passed through. Sebastian thanked them, a shy smile on his flushed face. He made his way to where Sam, Abigail, and the Farmer stood, making small talk. 

"Good job, dude," Sam greeted, raising his hand for a high five.

Sebastian returned the favor, then moving his hair from his eyes. "Thanks. I hope it didn't sound too bad."

"It was great," Stella chimed, unable to fight the grin on her face. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Sebastian looked at her, nervously chewing on his inner lip. "Thanks, Stella. Thanks for coming."

"She is contractually obligated to come since she's my friend," Abigail joked, slinging an arm around Stella's shoulder. "Right, Stell?"

Sebastian's eyes grazed over the girls and their close proximity to each other. Stella averted her gaze to Abigail, smiling.

"Are we gonna eat, too?" Sam asked, impatiently bouncing up and down. His tie-dyed t-shirt was almost too small, Stella nearly died laughing every time she looked at him.

Abigail rolled her eyes, removing her arm from the Farmer's shoulder. She crossed her arms, "come on, child. I'll make your plate."

The four headed up the stairs. And as Abby, Sam, and Stella headed to the kitchen, Sebastian was putting on his denim jacket by the door.

"Dude! You can't leave!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in disbelief. 

"'M not leavin'," Seb said around an unlit cigarette, "gonna have a smoke."

The others just nodded as he opened the door and stepped into the cold.

Stella stood in the small line for a piece of the cake Abigail's mom had made for the party, glancing at the door. This would be the perfect time to give him his gift. She had watched what other's had given him. Flowers, beer, some simple stuff. He had a pretty neutral reaction, she wondered how he'd react to supposedly his favorite thing.

The Farmer tapped her purple haired friend on the shoulder, "I'm gonna go give him his gift."

Abigail turned around, smirking. "Good luck. He's gonna be even more infatuated now. Get some."

"Shut up."

She shrugged on her oversized hoodie over her outfit, took the frozen tear from her bag and left the bag inside. 

As she stepped outside, Sebastian turned to look at her from his spot, leaning against the house with the lit cigarette between his lips. Stella was sure his hair would freeze how it was, sticking straight out in every direction. His golden skin was glowing in the porchlight.

"Mind if I bum one?" She said, closing the door behind her.

Sebastian stood up straight, pulling the pack from his jacket pocket and the lighter from his back pocket. As he opened the box, Stella shyly held out the frozen tear in exchange for the substance. 

The dark haired boy turned to hand her what she asked for, being met with the glittering rock in her hand. He gasped, looking at her face. "Wha- I seriously love this, how did you know?"

Stella shrugged as he carefully took it from her, leaving the cigarette in her palm. "I just thought it was pretty."

The boy ogled at the shimmering thing, bringing it close to his face. He blew smoke from the corner of his mouth. Stella watched as it carried off into the wind. "It is so pretty. Thank you, Stella. So Much."

Stella held a small smile on her face, proud of herself. “It’s no big deal.” She put the cigarette between her lips, dark pinkish purple lipstick staining the paper. “Can I get a light?” She held her hand out for the lighter. 

“Oh, yeah!” Instead, the taller man put the frozen tear in his pocket and motioned for Stella to step closer to him. “C’mere.”

She stepped closer, cigarette in her mouth. Seb cupped one hand around her cigarette, guarding it from the wind, and lit it with his other hand. Stella forced herself to breathe, but it was hard. He was so close, and even more beautiful up close. 

“There ya go,” his voice was soft. He peered down at her, taking a drag from his own. “I guess I didn’t know you smoked.”

Stella giggled a little, “usually just socially, when I wanna be alone with someone.”

Sebastian half smiled, he brought the cigarette back to his lips for a moment. “I didn’t realize I was worthy of such efforts, Farmer Stell.”

Her cheeks somehow blushed more, already red from the wind. “You’re the most interesting person in town.”

”I’m sure it’s not hard,” he joked, “but I thought maybe Abby would be more deserving of time like this.”

Stella could hear the curiosity and insecurity in his voice. “Abigail and I are good friends, and it stops there.” She rolled a rock back and forth under her sneaker clad foot, avoiding his eye contact a little. “She honestly just likes to be close like that around you ‘cause she says it riles you up.”

Sebastian scoffed a small laugh, “yeah. She knows how to press my buttons.” Stella just chuckled. “When I saw her touching your hair before the show, I thought I was going to throw up.”

”’Cause you’re upset she’s a lesbian?” Stella half joked, fully wondering and reaching for any confirmation he liked her, too.

“I don’t care she’s a lesbian,” he laughed. “More so the fact that she knows I’ve been wanting to get to know you more, on my own...than in a group with her or Sam.”

Stella made a small ‘oh’ sound, eyes still focused on her beat up sneakers kicking in the gravel. 

“You wanna get to know me more?” She said, clearing her throat. She stood up straight and smiled at him. “What do you wanna know?”

"Are you always so giving, or are you just sweet on me?"

"Both."

"Hmm," Sebastian hummed, smirking a little. "One more thing."

Stella looked at him, his brown eyes reflecting warmly in the orange glow of the porch light. "What's that?"

"Can I do this?"

She knew what he was about to do, fully prepared, she pulled the burning cigarette from her lips, holding it between her fingers off to the side.

"Ye-"

She couldn't finish the word before Sebastian had thrown his own cigarette to the ground, stomped it and gently grabbed her cold face, pulling her up into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the cigarette still burning away. One hand held her hips, slipping under her warm hoodie. Stella could've swore her heart for him grew in the moment. 

As they kissed, Sebastian pulled her closer, their hips crashing against each other. Their mouths were full of the flavor of smoke and the vanilla scent in her lipstick. 

He was first to pull back. Sebastian looked down at her, a smile painting his now lipstick tainted lips. "I was hoping you were coming tonight." He held her chin, tilting her face towards his.

Stella chewed on her inner lip. "I was hoping you'd want me here."

The door creaked open, the light from inside the house casting out onto the front step. Sebastian and Stella jumped apart quickly before whoever had opened the door saw them. It would only be mildly awkward-- seeing as they hadn't hardly spoke before that night.

"Are you guys done smoking?" Sam's impatient voice met them. 

Stella turned towards him and waved her shortening cigarette at him. "Almost done. We'll be in soon."

Sam smirked at her, "oh, okay. Sounds good. Hey, just a tip-"

"Hmm?" Stella and Sebastian hummed. 

"Take your lipstick off before you makeout next time."

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont bully me <3 thx this is my first time writing video game fan fic lol


End file.
